Encontrando Equilibrio
by Nortia2
Summary: AU: Daphne Greengrass está cansada del diferente trato que se le da a su novio. En su cumpleaños, finalmente decide actuar. Traducción. Originalmente Finding Balance, de Chereche.


**N/T:** ¡Buenas! Me hubiera gustado traducir algo más largo, pero estoy de exámenes y sin mucho tiempo de traducir nada :S Las buenas noticias es que estoy a apenas meses de acabar Derecho y que ya he pasado por lo difícil (me queda el TFG y dos asignaturas), así que a partir de ahora espero estar muuuucho más presente, y una vez cierre esta atareada y tortuosa etapa de mi vida entonces sí que podré traducir más que nunca. Así que aquí traigo esto con la esperanza de que os guste y que lo próximo que traduzca sea más largo. Enjoy!

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

El par de adolescentes levantaron la mirada de su juego de Cartas Explosivas cuando el Flu llameó brillantemente. No era una sorpresa, dado qué día era, pero la persona saliendo del fuego ciertamente sí lo fue. Tanto Evan como Ron se enderezaron mientras Daphne Greengrass salía del Flu, sacudiéndose algo de polvo de su estilizado vestido azul oscuro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Escupió Ron, mientras Evan llamaba a sus padres, que estaban en ese momento en la cocina tomando el té con la señora Weasley. Aún era temprano, y la fiesta no estaba previsto que comenzara oficialmente hasta dentro de dos horas.

Daphne no le respondió, y en su lugar le dedicó al pelirrojo una mirada breve y desdeñosa mientras esperaba allí de pie con expectación. Los Potter, seguidos de la señora Weasley entraron en la habitación desde la cocina.

— Oh, tú eres nueva— dijo Lily Potter con un toque de sorpresa en su voz—. Preséntame a tu amiga Evan.

— En realidad— dijo Daphne, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara antes de que el adolescente pudiera hablar—, estoy aquí por Harry. Es un placer conocerles señor y señora Potter.

— Harry no dijo que fuera a invitar a nadie— reflexionó James, mirándola con curiosidad.

— Nunca le dijisteis que podía— replicó ella, sus ojos chispeando brevemente con enfado antes de volver a mostrar una apariencia complaciente— pero yo pensé que era obvio que podía tener a sus propios invitados en una fiesta de cumpleaños tanto de él como de su hermano.

— Bueno, sí— dijo James rápidamente, lanzando una mirada a su mujer. La chica era educada, pero él no se engañaba; sabía que sus palabras habían sido dichas como una pulla—, por supuesto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó Lily, para nada descolocada por la chica. Hasta un cierto punto le gustaba, el coraje que la chica mostraba en su cara ante la incómoda recepción ante su llegada. No pudo evitar notar el recelo y el desdén con el que su hijo y su mejor amigo miraban a la chica, y tenía curiosidad en saber su causa.

— Me llamo…

— Daphne, te dije que no vinieras.

Todos los ocupantes de la sala se giraron hacia el lugar desde el que Harry había entrado. A diferencia de su hermano, que estaba vestido con ropas nuevas compradas por su madre la semana pasada, Harry se había inclinado por vestir su vestimenta favorita, unos pantalones negros sueltos y cómodos y una camiseta morado oscuro que Daphne le había regalado las pasadas Navidades.

— ¿Y tú pensabas que esta vez te escucharía? — Le preguntó dulcemente, mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia él y le daba un leve beso en la mejilla. Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron cuando la mano de Harry fue automáticamente a la parte baja de su espalda cuando ella se posicionó a su lado. Interesante—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños por una vez.

— Harry— dijo James, mirando de un adolescente al otro— una presentación por favor.

— Ésta es Daphne Greengrass— respondió Harry, mirando de uno de sus padres al otro—. Es mi mejor amiga—

— Y su novia— finalizó ella, mirando hacia arriba a su cara con una sonrisa que él devolvió con facilidad.

La sonrisa les sorprendió a todos; Harry solía ser una presencia lacónica en la casa. Verle acercar a una chica hacia él y mirarla con delicadeza era una visión nueva.

— Tu _novia_ — preguntó Evan, su tono incrédulo—. ¿Esa es tu novia? ¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer?

— Qué otra cosa podrías esperar de él amigo— añadió Ron.

— Evan— le riñó James con un tono de advertencia en su voz, mientras Lily se acercaba a la pareja.

— Es un poco sorprendente, eso es todo— dijo ella, antes de ofrecerle a la chica su mano—. Harry nunca nos ha dado ninguna indicación de que le interesara nadie. Ha sido un placer conocerte igualmente, Daphne.

— Harry no quería que tuvierais otra cosa por la que detestarle— respondió ella con el mismo tono dulce que el suyo, causando que Lily mirara a su hijo con confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Daphne se giró hacia Harry, diciendo—. Esa camiseta de verdad te pega. Elegí bien.

— Como si hubiera alguna duda— replicó Harry.

La cara de su madre se mostraba ligeramente incómoda mientras volvía a atraer su atención hacia ella.

— ¿Eh, qué quieres decir Daphne?

— No es nada mamá— dijo él rápidamente, lanzándole a la chica una mirada con significado.

— En realidad— replicó ella, ignorándolo— significa que Harry no quería deciros acerca de nosotros porque sabría que estabais decepcionados de que soy una Slytherin.

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó Lily, mirándole a él—. ¿Harry?

— Deberían estarlo— intervino Ron con enfado desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Ya ves Evan, te dije que no era trigo limpio. ¿Y encima ahora está saliendo con una viscosa serpiente?

— ¡Ron! — Siseó la señora Weasley, pero todos ellos pudieron ver claramente como Evan no movió un dedo para llevarle la contraria. De hecho, sus ojos simplemente se movieron entre Harry y la morena a su lado.

— Este es exactamente el motivo por el que no te quería aquí, Daphne— le dijo Harry.

— Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos— le respondió ella con tranquilidad, antes de decir más alto con voz sonora—. No entiendo por qué tu hermano puede traer amigos a tu casa que no hacen más que insultarte mientras tú debes aceptarlo sin queja alguna.

— No es un insulto si es la verdad— declaró Ron, y de repente la señora Weasley estaba a su lado, agarrándole de la oreja furiosamente.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí? — James medio demandó mientras veía a la mujer comenzar a regañar furiosamente a su hijo—. ¿Evan?

— Nada papá— comenzó Harry sólo para que Daphne le interrumpiera.

— No Harry— dijo ella—. No esta vez. Siempre haces esto. Tienes tanta confianza en ti mismo en todo excepto en esto. Para de evitar la situación y enfréntala de una vez.

— ¿Con qué objetivo? — Contra argumentó él—. Te lo he dicho; no hará ningún bien.

— ¿Harry? — Presionó Lily, inclinándose hacia él para tocarle—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que no sabemos?

Harry evitó su mirada, pero Daphne no permitió esta desviación.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué Harry nunca trae amigos aquí? Es porque tu hijo y sus amigos se afanan cada curso por meterse en sus asuntos e insultarle a él o a cualquier persona con la que se junte. Y, a diferencia de Harry, nosotros no lo aguantamos. Valen mucho la pena las detenciones el ponerles en su lugar, sin importar el hecho de que seamos siempre nosotros los que acabemos castigados incluso aunque ellos empiecen.

— ¿Qué? — Jadeó Lily, su temperamento aumentando cuando se giró a mirar fijamente a Evan, quien se retorció incómodamente bajo su mirada—. ¿Es esto cierto Evan? ¿Insultas a tu hermano? ¿Permites a tus amigos que le hagan de menos?

— No es así mamá— comenzó Evan, aunque su voz sonaba débil a oídos de todos—. A veces ellos empiezan.

— ¿De verdad piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que gastar nuestro tiempo intercambiando palabras con vosotros? — Dijo Daphne con un resoplido.

— Harry— dijo James, acercándose a él mientras su esposa se acercaba a donde su primogénito estaba—. ¿Nunca pensaste en decirnos nada? ¿Por qué?

— Porque os habríais puesto del lado de Evan— replicó Harry suavemente, cruzando sus miradas—. Como siempre lo habéis hecho.

— Nosotros nunca— protestó James—. Harry…

— Castigasteis a Harry las Navidades pasadas por maldecir a Weasley— interrumpió Daphne—. ¿Le preguntasteis alguna vez por qué, o simplemente estabais demasiado preocupados de que fuera una señal más de que estaba cayendo más profundamente en las garras de Slytherin? Harry lo hizo porque Weasley entró en su habitación sin su permiso y le dijo que no se merecía tener a un hermano como Evan porque no era más que un malvado y podrido Slytherin que estaba destinado a acabar como el siguiente Señor Oscuro. Pero vosotros ni siquiera le disteis la oportunidad de explicarse.

— Daphne— dijo Harry, mientras escuchaba la sorprendida bocanada de aire que tomó la señora Weasley antes de que ésta empezara a tirar de la oreja de su hijo incluso con más furia—, es suficiente.

— No— le interrumpió ella—. Estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de que no te sientas bienvenido en tu propia casa— Daphne redirigió su atención a los padres de Harry, quienes la estaban mirando fijamente con expresiones divididas—. Os deis cuenta o no, favorecéis a Evan, y eso no es nada justo para con Harry.

— No lo hacemos— comenzó la madre de Harry, pero como siempre, una vez a Daphne se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, no le importaba a quien le estuviera hablando. Habló por encima de la madre de Harry como si ésta no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a Harry por qué es ésta la primera vez que ha traído a alguien aquí? ¿Alguna vez le habéis dado alguna indicación de que cualquiera de sus amigos sería bienvenido en esta casa? No. Permitís que Evan traiga a sus amigos Gryffindors aquí todo el tiempo a visitarle o incluso a pasar aquí las Navidades sabiendo que Harry no se lleva bien con ellos. Pegáis en ellos una etiqueta de "invitados" y esperáis que Harry los trate con respeto. Bueno, ¿pues qué pasa cuando ellos no le respetan? ¿No es ésta la casa de Harry? ¿Por qué debería sentirse como si tuviera que quedarse encerrado en su habitación sólo para no ser insultado o para no arriesgarse a que vosotros dos le gritéis por tratar mal a esos hipócritas?

Llegado este punto la señora Weasley estaba susurrando furiosamente a un Ron con la cara roja, cuya expresión estaba dividida entre mirar mal a Daphne e intentar escapar de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

— Y tú— añadió, girándose hacia donde Evan estaba de pie simplemente mirándola con fijeza—. Harry es tu hermano, tu hermano de _sangre_ , y a pesar de lo modernos que os habéis vuelto los Potter estoy bastante segura de que te han enseñado a proteger a tu familia. ¿Y qué haces tú? Haces amistad con alguien que detesta a tu hermano. Te quedas ahí y le dejas insultar a los Slytherins, etiquetarnos como futuros mortífagos sin siquiera una palabra de protesta. ¿Es tu prejuicio contra los Slytherins tan fuerte o simplemente detestas a Harry como tu hermano?

— No-no le odio— respondió Evan con la voz rota.

— Pero tampoco te cae bien. Es un Potter en Slytherin que está arruinando tu reputación por el simple hecho de serlo. ¿O estabas bromeando el curso pasado cuando dijiste que ojalá simplemente comenzara a llamarse a sí mismo Black?

— ¡Evan! — Siseó James, mientras los ojos de Lily iban de la cara de uno de sus hijos a la otra. La chica estaba diciendo la verdad; era blatantemente obvio y su corazón le dolía por ello. ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado esta brecha entre sus dos hijos?

— Estoy cansada de que Harry vuelva al colegio cada año derrotado por vosotros. Estoy cansada de que le abandonéis o le ignoréis blatantemente cuando intenta hablar con vosotros. Estoy cansada de que se quede callado en cada clase que compartimos con los Gryffindor porque tú Evan le miras mal y dejas a los otros insultarle cuando responde a algo correctamente. Estoy cansada de que no digas ni una sola palabra cuando la gente dice que está usando magia oscura para vencer a Granger en los exámenes. Harry es jodidamente brillante, y vosotros Gryffindors sois demasiado prejuiciosos para verlo. Granger no fue la única a la que se le asignó un giratiempos en nuestro tercer año sabéis, pero ella fue ciertamente la única en devolverlo una vez el año finalizó.

— No insultes a Hermione maldita serpiente— soltó Ron, sólo para ser callado por una amonestación de su madre.

— Soy Slytherin y estoy orgullosa— dijo Daphne, levantando la barbilla de esa forma arrogante que tenía que a Harry tanto le encantaba— y es un orgullo que he tratado de infundir en Harry desde hace ya un par de años. Somos la casa de la astucia, la inventiva y la ambición, y no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello. No importa, he tenido suficiente de esta horrible conversación. Harry, vamos— finalizó, tirando de su brazo—. He hecho lo que he venido a hacer. No permaneceré aquí ni un minuto más.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó él, ni siquiera dedicando a sus padres una mirada mientras la seguía hacia el Flu.

— A mi casa. Blaise y yo hemos planeado una fiesta de cumpleaños como es debido para ti. Harry pasará un par de días con mi familia, señora Potter— añadió con una mirada de reojo a la mujer—. Y ya que no hay absolutamente ningún problema con que Evan desaparezca para ir a casa de los Weasley cuando le apetezca, no debería de haber ningún problema con esto, ¿verdad?

Harry vio como por el rostro de su madre pasaban varias emociones pero fue su padre el que habló.

— Adelante Harry— dijo con una voz ligeramente forzada—. De todos modos creo que hay un par de cosas que tenemos que manejar aquí. Ve y diviértete con tu amiga.

— Novia— corrigió ella antes de echar un puñado de polvos en las llamas y gritar "Casa de los Greengrass".

Harry no dijo ni una palabra a su familia antes de seguirla. Realmente no tenía nada que decir.

Se fue durante una semana, una larga y gloriosa semana en la que sólo se lo pasó bien primero con sus amigos y después con Daphne y con su familia. Le daron la bienvenida como a uno de los suyos, lo que, como Daphne puntualizó, casi era. La familia Greengrass era firmemente de la vieja escuela en sus creencias y costumbres, y el status de Harry como novio de su hija le equiparaba a un prometido a sus ojos y fue tratado como tal. Fue un respiro agradable, una casa en la que era aceptado sin reserva. Estuvo ese tiempo no sólo pasando el tiempo con Daphne, sino también con su hermana pequeña que empezaría a ir a Hogwarts en uno de septiembre y con sus padres. Sólo le mandó una lechuza a su propia familia, simplemente para asegurar a sus padres que estaba perfectamente seguro y eso había sido todo.

En retrospectiva estaba extremadamente agradecido por lo que Daphne había hecho por él; si bien él había estado perfectamente preparado para dejar que las cosas siguieran como estaban, ella había sido una tormenta furiosa que había sacudido a su familia hasta el fondo, exponiendo problemas de los que ahora estaba seguro que ni siquiera habían sido conscientes. No era lo suficientemente estúpido para esperar que nada fuera a ser diferente de lo que lo había sido, cuando, sintiendo que había llegado el momento de volver a casa, había atravesado el Flu con fervientes promesas de que, si la situación que se encontrara era menos que ideal, debería volver a la casa de los Greengrass. Esperaba que eso no llegara a ser necesario, pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que no se quitaría pronto la cadena de su cuello que actuaba como traslador de emergencia.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando atravesó el Flu, y eso por sí mismo ya era un nuevo cambio. Era mediodía, y Weasley y Evan normalmente reclamaban el salón para ellos durante ese tiempo, ya fuera para jugar a juegos de mesa para magos o para ver alguna serie o cualquier otra cosa de la televisión de su madre. Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron cuando recordó el comentario despectivo de Ron cuando dijo una vez que era tan malo que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la televisión. La verdad era que Harry simplemente encontrada los programas que ellos veían particularmente aburridos. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante este pensamiento, Harry se encaminó a la cocina, determinado a reunir suficientes raciones de comida hasta la hora de la cena antes de desaparecer a su habitación. Se sorprendió de encontrar a su madre allí, té en mano, ojeando El Profeta.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando él entró, y Harry vio la sorpresa reflejada también en su cara.

— Harry— dijo ella, dejando su taza en la mesa— has venido a casa.

Él se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué decir. No podía recordar siquiera la última vez que él y su madre habían tenido algo parecido a una conversación real.

— ¿Te-te lo pasaste bien?

— Sí— respondió Harry, moviéndose hacia la despensa y preguntándose si quedaría algún caldero de tarta.

— Me alegro. Mira Harry…

— Daphne fue bastante maleducada— la interrumpió él—. Lo sé.

— Dijo la verdad— respondió su madre, sorprendiéndole.

Se giró hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga conversación cuando te fuiste, tanto con tu hermano como con Ron. Te debemos una disculpa Harry.

— No tendría que haberle maldecido— respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

— No deberías de haberlo hecho— estuvo de acuerdo ella—, pero tampoco deberías de haber estado en una situación en la que te viste obligado a hacer eso. Paramos de escucharte— continuó—, simplemente pensamos que era algún tipo de rivalidad entre tú y Ron y nunca investigamos más allá, nunca te preguntamos acerca del qué estaba pasando. Sólo pensamos que habías alcanzado una fase adolescente en la que sólo querías estar solo. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas cómodo en tu propia casa.

— Mamá…

— Hay muchas cosas de las que no nos dimos cuenta— dijo ella, ignorándolo—. No nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no te estábamos tratando igual. Al principio cuando te seleccionaron en Slytherin, James y yo hicimos la promesa de que nunca haríamos que te sintieras no bienvenido. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca tendríamos que haber tenido esa conversación en primer lugar. Todo lo que estábamos haciendo era continuar con el prejuicio contra Slytherin, el mismo prejuicio que había odiado cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts.

— Mamá.

— Mi mejor amigo de infancia fue seleccionado en Slytherin cuando llegamos a Hogwarts— explicó ella—, y durante muchos años hice mi mejor intento por continuar con nuestra amistad. No pudo ser al final, y dejé que eso me afectara, algo que nunca debería de haber pasado. Te debo una disculpa por eso y por tantas otras cosas, Harry.

— Está bien— dijo él suavemente, porque de verdad, qué otra cosa podía decir. No le gustaba ver a su madre así. Se veía tan triste y avergonzada y odiaba que él fuera la causa de ello.

— No está bien— le dijo ella—, y vamos a hacer las cosas mejor para contigo de ahora en adelante, tu padre y yo.

— La casa está silenciosa— declaró, no sabiendo qué responder a eso.

— James está fuera con Sirius y Remus. Tu hermano está en su habitación.

— ¿Con Ron?

— Ron— dijo su madre, con un tono forzado en su voz— no tiene permitida la entrada a esta casa en un futuro previsible.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó Harry con incredulidad.

— ¿De verdad pensabas que íbamos a dejarle entrar aquí otra vez sabiendo ahora lo que ha estado diciendo de ti y te ha estado haciendo? No negó nada; tampoco lo hizo tu hermano. Está castigado el resto del verano.

— Eso no es necesario.

— ¡Lo es! — Soltó ella—. Es tu hermano. Que él te tratara de esa forma en el colegio, y que permitiera a Ron hablarte de esa forma… Nosotros nunca nos dimos cuenta, pero él sabía lo que estaba pasando y debería de haber dicho algo en contra de ello. En algún momento del camino tu padre y yo tuvimos que equivocarnos de verdad si él siente que hay elección entre amigos y familia y es un error que vamos a intentar rectificar desde ahora mismo.

— Simplemente me odiará más— susurró Harry.

— Reorganizará sus prioridades antes de eso, o si no podrá disfrutar de mirar las paredes de su habitación todas las vacaciones que tenga hasta que sea mayor de edad.

— Mamá…

— Te fallamos Harry— concluyó ella—, te fallamos tanto que buscaste una nueva familia. Te fallamos tanto que ni siquiera nos dijiste que tenías una novia, pero vamos a cambiar eso de ahora en adelante. Eres nuestro hijo, Harry, y siento tanto que te hayas sentido como un extraño durante todo este tiempo. No podemos cambiar eso, pero queremos seguir adelante a partir de este punto.

— Yo también quiero eso— admitió él—. De verdad que quiero eso.

— Entonces trabajaremos para conseguirlo— le dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de levantarse y ofrecerle sus brazos abiertos.

Era un abrazo en el que se fundió voluntariamente, y se permitió tener esperanza de que, tal vez, ciertamente, este era el comienzo de algo nuevo para él, y para su familia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

 **1º** Este fic se llama en realidad **Finding Balance** y pertenece a la autora **Chereche**. Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

 **2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
